The Wierd and Unusual
by The One And Only Carnelian
Summary: The Pines are gone, and ever since they left nothing interesting has happend. When Wendy meets the new kid Mason everything seemes to be like they were before the Pines left, but what she dosen't know about him just might kill her.


Wendy's P.O.V

The start of highschool the end of summer, beginning of horror, and a week after the Pines left. Ever since that day everything has been boring, no more unexplained anomalies or anything unusual has happened no more sightings of unusual creatures no more zombies or even parties now it's all study or test or shopping. Even my friends are boring now I mean we barely ever see Robbie and Tambry and most of my friends are going to a different high school. Everything we worked so hard to keep over the summer is gone. My life is gone when the Pines left everything we love left with them. I wonder how they are doing, I mean probably better than me right now. I wonder when it will be time for my story I mean I don't mind just being the friend or help but I would like to be finally apart of the adventure or even have my own adventure. "Ding, ding, ding." My alarm clock went off. And Speaking of 'adventures'. "Wendy get up time for school!" My dad yelled. "I'm up!" I yelled back irritated. "Good breakfast is ready!" He yelled again. Oh great breakfast like I'm going to be able to get any knowing my brothers. "Coming!" I yelled. The torture begins. "Hey Wendy" My younger brother said. By the time I got dressed I came down stairs to see if there was any food left just as I thought, there wasn't. "Bye guys" I said. "Bye Wendy have a good day" they all told me. I waited at my usual bus stop, when I got on my bus sat in my usual seat, waiting for the person that usually sits next to me, in just a couple minutes I was sitting next to the new kid. "Oh great" I mumbled. "Hm" he said. "Nothing" I lied. "So new school?" I asked. "Yeah" he said. "When did you move here?" I asked not really interested. "Just a couple days ago, but I've been here before" he said. "Do you like it here?" I asked. "It's okay, mean my parents forced us to go here" he said. "Tell me about it" I said sarcastically. A couple minutes later we arrived at the school, where found out had to show the new kid around. "Hey again" I said. "Hey." So I showed him the standard classes, art, cafeteria, bathroom, nure, and the office, that was when it was time for lunch I found out that we have a lot of classes together. Why me, why I guess I wasn't going through enough torture. "So what's your favorite class?" he asked. "Gym, by the way you never told me your name?" I said. "Oh sorry my name is Mason" he said. "I'm Wendy" I said. "Nice to meet you Wendy, so since we're going to be spending a lot of time together why don't we get to know each other more?" he said. "Okay what's your favorite band?" I asked him. "Panic at the disco, favorite tv show?" He asked. "I don't really watch tv a lot" I told him. "What do you do for fun?" He asked, I smiled. "I'll show you after school" I said. "Okay see you then" he said. So after school had ended we got to know each other more and as it turns out he is a pretty cool guy. "What is the worst thing that has happened to you?" I asked him. "My family" he said. "What is the worse thing you got in trouble for?" I asked. "Punching a guy in the face" he said. "Wow, just wow" I said. "What" He said defensively. "Well why did you punch him?" I asked. "He took my juice box, it was in kindergarden" he said. "Hey it's getting late so I'm going to head home" I said. "Yeah should too see you tomorrow" he said. "Hey I'm home!" I yelled. "Hey Wendy dinner's going to be ready soon!" My dad yelled. "Okay I'm gonna go and do my homework!" I yelled. "Okay!" I went upstairs and took out a magazine to read and picked a song to listen to I can always do my homework later. "Dinner!" My dad yelled. "I ran down stairs hoping to get something to eat unfortunately I ended up getting down stars to late o I just went out to eat and as fate would have it Mason was there, "Hey" I said. "Hey." "So why are you here?" He asked me. "Oh my brothers ate everything before I could, you?" I asked. "Oh my family is out with my siblings getting furniture and stuff so had to go out and eat" he said. "Who it's weird how we keep running into each other" he said. "Not really I mean it is a small town" I said. "It really is huh" he said a little embarrassed. "Hello I will be your waitress for today what can I get you?" A lady said. "I'll have a pit soda and some pizza" I said. "I'll have the same thing" Mason told her. "So after we get our food why don't we go to this place I know I'm cool with the owner?" I asked hoping he'd say yes. "Where?" He said a little scared. "Trust me you'll like it" I said. "Sure" he said. So after we ate we visited the mystery shack. "Hey Soos!" I yelled. "Wendy!?" He yelled. "Yeah it's me" I said. "Welcome back!" He yelled. "And who's this?" He asked me. "This is Mason he's new to Gravity Falls I thought I'd show him around a little bit" I said. "Hey" he said. "Nice to meet you" Soos said. "So where are we exactly?" Mason asked. "This is the Mystery Shack!" Soos yelled. "Mystery Shack?" Mason said confused. "It's a tourist trap" I said. "Okay" Mason said. After a couple minutes we decided to go into the woods. As we were walking I kept looking for anything out of the ordinary but guess I'm just not the smart type, if Dipper were here I would be seeing all kinds of weird and unusual things but he isn't, sadly. Then noticed something really unusual all the plants in front of us were died and all the animals gone or hiding, what was going on and I realized now that all the pines are gone if something does happen no one will be there to help us. "Shit" I mumbled. "What's wrong?" Mason asked. "Oh don't know, everything" I said.


End file.
